Fall in Love Like a Comic
by StrangeAndInsane
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots based on comics or pictures of FBNFH. Chptr 1:Shade/Male!Rein, Chptr 2: Shein, Chptr 3: Shine, Reima Chptr 4: Shine
1. (Shein) Something So Small

A/N: So I was looking at various futago hime pictures and some of them gave me ideas for drabbles and one-shots. This will be full of Shine, Shein, Brine, Right, etc. couples. The cover photo I place on this will be the picture that inspired me for the most recent chapters. Some of them are too big to fit or are a two – five part comic or something so you'll only see parts of them. All these pictures I got from the **ShadeXRein forum** unless stated otherwise.

Before anyone asks: No I cannot link you to the exact picture because I do not have the exact links. I can link you to the forum if you'd like though, it's in Italian and after browsing a few pages (about 30 or so) it will tell you that in order to look at more content you HAVE to make an account. If I do find the direct link to the picture I will inform you beforehand and place the link in my profile.

Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH or any of the pictures/comics used.

Pairing: (One sided) Shade/Male!Rein (Yaoi, no one is safe from yaoi, ever. Not even the straight pairings. Rip), (Implied) Lione/Male!Rein

Everyone in this story besides Rein are their normal genders

*.*.*.*.*

It was a normal day at Royal Wonder Academy. Shade was getting his books out of his locker when Reidan, Auler, and Toma passed by.

"You've been unusually happy today, Reidan, I mean for you." Auler stated.

"Yeah, I mean you're always so cheerful, but today you seem even more cheerful." Toma pointed out.

"Oh~! It's just that today Princess Lione and I came early to school and we had the most wonderful conversation! She was speaking so happily and she had the cutest look on her face! And during the middle of the conversation she asked me to join her after school and go to the cafe~! I have a date with my lovely Princess Lione!" Reidan gushed. Shade turned to look at him. He felt a pang of jealousy hit his heart.

"You act waaay to much like a girl." Auler laughed.

"I agree, shouldn't you have been born the girl instead of Fine?" Toma joked.

_'If Reidan was a girl...'_ Shade could not help, but wish that was true. If he had been a girl then a relationship between them would not have been so impossible.

"Hey! I am NOT that feminine!" Reidan turned to glare at Toma. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Shade looking over at them. Shade realized this and quickly turned his attention back to his locker, trying to hide the growing blush on his face. Reidan decided to brush it off.

"Not that feminine PLEASE. No normal guy is so obsessed over romance as you, no normal guy is as obsessed about his looks, and no-" Toma would have gone on, but Reiden stopped him.

"Shut up~!" Reidan yelled. Shade turned again to look at Reidan who was getting farther down the hall from him. Once again, Reidan noticed, but this time he walked over to Shade.

"Shade..." Reidan said as he approached. Shade felt his heart beat speed up with each step Reidan took towards him. He reach out a hand towards Shade and his breath hitched. He moved his hand towards Shade's hair and grabbed something off of it. It looked like one of the seeds he had used earlier from the gardening club.

"This was in your hair." Reidan grinned as he showed it to him.

"Reidan! We'll leave you behind if you don't hurry!" Toma called.

"No~! Don't do that!" Reidan whined and he ran back to the boys. Shade's face went completely red and he tightened his grip on his books. He looked at Reidan's disappearing figure and eh could not help, but think...

_'How...did he notice something so small?' _


	2. (Shein) Bandage

A/N: Shade is seven, Rein and Fine are six in this.

Pairing: Shade/Rein

*.*.*.*

"Is Rein here?" Fine looked at the garden as she held her mother's hand.

"I'm sure your sister's around here somewhere. Don't worry, Fine." Elsa reassured her daughter, "Let's start looking."

Fine nodded.

_'I wonder where she went, she should have known that The Moon Kingdom Royal Family was coming for a visit today...'_ Elsa thought.

*.*.*.*

Queen Moon Malia was currently in a discussion with King Truth. Shade decided to take this chance and sneak out of the palace. He did not want to meet or play with the twin princesses. However, if he tried leaving through the door his mother would notice so instead he went further into the room and went through the balcony.

"If I use my whip..." Shade took out his whip and flung it so it got caught on the balcony railing above him he then proceeded to make his way down carefully. However, he accidentally pressed the button on the whip's handle and the whip came back into the handle.

"Gah!" Shade slipped and began falling. In an attempt to stop he flung his whip again and successfully grabbed on to the branch. He let out a sigh of relief, but just as he did the branch snapped and he went tumbling down into some bushes.

"Ow..." He groaned.

_'That was a bad idea...well, at least now I don't have to play with the princesses.'_ Shade thought. He cocked his head to the side and saw a little deep sky blue pony-tailed girl staring at him with big turquoise eyes. She was wearing a dress and tiara. She was obviously one of the twin princesses. Shade felt his face completely flush. Rein looked at him confused, but she then crouched down and got close to him. She placed her hand on his left cheek.

"You're hurt..." Rein frowned, "Oh!"

Rein took out a bandage from her pocket. She then placed it on Shade's cut.

"There! It should be okay now. If it starts hurting more we have nurses in the palace that can help." Rein smiled.

"Rein!" They heard someone call.

"Rein! Where are you!?" They heard again.

"Ah, mama and sister are calling." Rein got up, "I have to go now. Bye bye! I hope to see you again!"

Rein ran to the source of the voices and left Shade behind. When she was gone Shade touched his cheek and blushed.

Maybe, just maybe it would not be so bad to go and see the twin princesses.


	3. (Shine, Reima) Overprotective

A/N: Overprotective sister Fine and brother-in-law Shade? I think yes. Oblivious Rein? Hell yeah. This was seriously the first thing that popped into my mind when seeing that picture. So have come cute sister and brother-in-law antics, some Shine, and some Reima!

*.*.*.*

"Hey Rein?" A boy in her club came up to her.

"Yes?" Rein turned to him.

"I—ummm...never mind." He left as quickly as he came, much to the bluenette's confusion. What she had not noticed was the death glares her sister Fine and brother – in – law Shade had been sending to the poor boy.

"I wonder what that was all about." Rein wondered.

"No idea~." Fine smiled.

"Yup." Shade grinned.

"You two sure seem happy today." Rein pointed out.

"Not really~." The couple synchronized.

"Hmm...are you sure? Maybe you guys have a date later today? You might be married now, but you can never have too many dates!" Rein smiled.

"Hehe~ Yes I suppose so." Fine squeezed Shade's hand under the table.

"Well, you two should go out and have some fun! You've been spending an awful lot of time with me lately, it's bad for your relationship. I'll be fine, I just have a few things to finish for the news club and then I'll be going back to the dorms." Rein informed.

"But..." Shade began.

"No buts! Go! Go! I hear the cafe has some new item selections." Rein practically pushed them out the newsroom door.

"But what if one of those awful guys tries to hit on her while we're gone?" Fine asked.

"I think she'll be fine for today. Rein's suggestion wasn't half bad you know." Shade grabbed Fine's hand and led her out of the school grounds.

*.*.*.*

"This is tasty!" Fine shoveled the triple strawberry, cherry, chocolate cake into her mouth.

"Hey, if you eat that fast you'll get sick. And your face is getting covered in cake." Shade sighed. He grabbed one of the napkins and gently wiped Fine's face.

"Oops, hehe, thanks." Fine smiled.

"Surprise, surprise, you actually left Rein alone for once." Altezza said. The couple turned around to see Altezza, Sophie, and Lemon all inside the cafe.

"Hey you guys!" Fine greeted.

"We have a date for once and then you three show up." Shade groaned.

"And whose fault is it that you don't go out on more dates? If you both weren't so overprotective of Rein..." Lemon began.

"She got her heart broken once and I won't let it happen again!" Fine shouted.

"She's right, Rein was turned down coldly and cruelly too." Shade agreed.

"And? That's a part of something we like to call life." Altezza huffed.

"She's right, besides she seems to be getting along very well with—mrmgh!" Sophie was cut off when Lemon and Altezza put their hands over her mouth.

"What?" They both stared.

"Nothing! Well we'd better let you two get back to that date!" Lemon laughed nervously. The three girls disappeared farther into the back of the cafe.

"Getting along with someone?" Fine questioned.

"...With who?" They both wondered.

*.*.*.*

The next day if a guy so much as looked at Rein Fine and Shade made sure to scare him off. Rein, the poor girl, was confused the entire day.

"Rein!" Chiffon called, "The news club said they needed you."

"Okay!" Rein packed her things up and was about to leave with Fine and Shade trying to follow her. She turned around and frowned.

"You two need to stop following me around so much and enjoy your married life!" Rein scolded.

"Ah, but..." Fine began.

"No buts! I feel like I'm ruining your relationship and it makes me feel bad!" Rein whined.

"But you aren't!" Shade insisted.

"Then stop hanging around me and start going on more dates!" Rein yelled.

"Well, going out more would be nice." Shade mumbled.

"See? Now go, there are tons of nice date spots here in Wonder Planet." Rein smiled.

"She's right!" Chiffon chimed in, "Look, there's this book with all the best places." Chiffon handed it to them.

"Ah, thanks, but..." Fine looked at Rein.

"Don't worry," Chiffon whispered to Fine and Shade, "I'll keep an eye on her for you."

"Thanks..." Fine whispered back.

"Then, let's get going." Shade held Fine's hand and they both left the classroom while Rein and Chiffon headed to the newsroom.

"Thanks for helping Chiffon!" Rein smiled.

"No problem." Chiffon grinned. When they opened the door Toma was waiting for them inside.

"I see Fine and Shade left you alone for once." Toma said.

"Yeah, it took a while though..." Rein sighed, "But I'm so happy now!" She hugged Toma.

"So am I." Toma hugged her back.

"I don't know why we have to keep our relationship a secret from everyone except Chiffon." Rein pouted.

"You won't have to much longer. Just until I can convince your father to let me marry you...and until I'm sure I can outrun your sister and brother..."

"What was that last part?"

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about, love."

"Fushigi, fushigi, I can't wait to see what kind of outcome having a princess of the Sunny Kingdom become queen of Walpurgis Planet will bring!" Chiffon squealed.

"Chiffon..." They groaned.

"I'm curious!"


	4. (Shine) Plush Rabbit

A/N: _*Aggressively attempts to Shine*_ A little Shine drabble. I hope it's better than the last Shine I wrote.

Please enjoy!

*.*.*.*

"We're at an arcade, but instead of playing the games you're buying candy." Shade sighed.

"Hey! This is a game! You have to get the candy bags with a claw!" Fine said, "Besides, it's the easiest one."

"Easiest?"

"I tried getting some stuffed animals, but no matter how much I try it doesn't work!"

"Maybe you just need to try again."

""I've already wasted enough money, I'd rather get something I can eat instead and these candies are perfect!"

"Hmmm…alright…" Shade left Fine and headed to the UFO Catchers. He later came back when Fine was about to turn around. She came face to face with a giant stuffed rabbit.

"For you." Shade smiled.

"Thanks, I love it." Fine blushed as she took the rabbit from his hands.

"We should head back, let's go." Shade grabbed Fine's hand and they walked out of the arcade together.


End file.
